DeiSoraTay
by tayallia
Summary: rated M for later chapters this fanfiction is about 2 sisters Sora and Taya when they join the acatsuki I DO NOT OWN AKATSUKI MEMBERS! Taya is my character! and Sora is also


***Deidara walks through the woods to reach the Akatsuki headquarters*  
"Pein told me to tell you to recruit 2 people Taya and Sora From Sunagakure he wouldnt tell me why but its an order straight from him I was told to come along if there was any trouble" Said Itachi **

**---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora and Taya were walking on a path to a nearby village  
"Can we get somthin to eat Taya? Oh! Like Dango Sticks!"  
"No, We gotta head home." Suddenly, We both stopped "Do u feel that?"  
"yeah, Two Strong Chakra signatures"I Said."  
".......DUCK!!!" We Hit The Sand As a Pastey White Blurb Flew Over our heads and landed on A dune, Then, POOF! It got larger, Then It was clear to see it was aStrange bird of sum sort. A Man With Long, Blonde hair, In a ponytail and spewed out over his Shoulders, Jumped onto the bird  
".........Itachi, aren't you gonna help, Hmm?!"  
" I came to help if there was trouble, I don't see any trouble."  
"Sure, Watever" He turned back to us, then spoke to himself " I can handle this, i mean it's just two girls, how hard could it be?"He lived to regret the question.  
--------------------------------------After the Fight--------------------------------------  
"Dammit" Deidara Said in frustration,Beat up pretty badly and bleeding from both corners of his mouth"why'd i have to ask?" as he loaded the unconsios girls onto a different bird from before, he threw a dirty look at Itachi Who did not return his gaze. They walked to the Akatsuki HQ. **

**the two girls lay unconcious on the bird Deidara and Itachi reached the HQ once inside Deidara picked up Taya and Itachi picked up Sora (dont be mad bri cuz u got itachi im a fangirl what can i say)  
"Leader-Sama where do you want them h'mm" Deidara asked  
"i've made agangements so that both the girls with share a room for now you should know where it is Deidara its across the hall from your room"  
Yes Deidara did know where it was so with that Deidara and Itachi took the girl's down to their room and Laid each of them on the separate beds.  
"what do we do now h'mm?" Deidara asked Itachi  
"how the hell am i suposed to know Deidara eh??"  
"not sure"  
"i dont know about you but im hungery i'll see you later" Itachi said as he walked out the door**

about 2 hours later the girl's started to wake up.  
Taya was the 1st to wake up and notice she didnt know where the hell she was all she noticed was her sister's still unconcious body lying on the other bed she looked around the room to notice a cute blonde guy with long hair tied up was sitting in the corner of the room

O.O she's awake that must meen the other one Sora will be awake soon  
*Deidara sighed* never again will i underestimate teenage girls un  
he just stared then he noticed the body of Sora was now waking up  
Deidara flinched

Sora looked around

Deidara got up and handed them their Akatsuki Cloak (idk what to call it XD) and rings then quickly left.

**---------------------------------  
"what the hell was that all about" Taya said anxiously  
"im not sure" said her sister Sora**  
***Deidara shook the to Konoichi out of his head and sat at his workbench to continue his latest project* Miniute's passed and Deidara was getting frustraited. Why could'nt he focus on his art??? Finaly he gave up and smacked his head down on his desk***

Deidara walked to his room and sat down on his bed trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
Obviously the two girls Sora and Taya were more than likely sitting in their room with Taya and her long Brown hair and her black tanktop and blackish shorts. And Sora with her shortish middle length Redish hair and her blac tanktop and tan cargo pants. Oh god why couldn't he stop thinking about the two of them?  
*Deidara starts to think to himself* why them h'mm...?? could it be?? no i refuse to let that happen.

**Sora And Tay Changed into their Cloaks and started talking, Taya had put her ring on her Right ring finger-where it was suppose to be-and turned to find here sister with her scratched head band "Watcha Doin'?" She Questioned as her head tilted slightly  
"This" Sora Pulled out a Kunai from her her haulster And Pried the Metal Head Plate Till It Came off the fabric and fell to the ground, sora could've caught it easy, They Both knew that, But no, She let it fall and hit the ground with a clatter, Taya Gasped  
"What did u do!?"  
"Nothin" Sora Said Nonchalontly, not looking up at her sister as she fiddled with the Material, Her Ring and a needle. Minutes later She'd Made a Choker out of the Ring.  
"Great, Now what're u gonna do with the head band Genius?" Taya Scowled  
"Simple,"she Said as if they weren't in Mortal Danger. She unbottoned her cloak And Torn a good 2 in. Off of her already short Black tank top, Revaeling more Mesh underneath, Then Sewed on the Head Plate.  
"Why didn't u do that with the ring?!" Taya Was stressed, it was clear. Sora Looked upat the Ceiling and bobbed her head like she was mulling it over  
"oh Wait! That just would've been too Easy Wouldn't it?!"Taya said sarcasticly  
"Presisly" Sora Smiled the Witty look she was famous for in Suna when she was in the ninja academy and got in trouble, She was still the same after 4 years. Taya Sighed, one of these days Sora was gonna get them Killed  
"what are we Gonna Do with u?"  
"Don't Ask me i Dunno"She Smirked like the So-so Teenager she was before flopping onto her Bed, Sora stayed Spread out as she let her mind wonder to anthing it wanted, Her thoughts drifted to the Man that they'd fought; Hes Blonde hair Blowing lightly in the wind, His Witty Smirk that reminded Sora of her own, His Perfect, Firey Blue Eyes, Maybe.......Her eyes snapped open And She banished the thought from her mind. Her head revolted, It wasn't use to being Denied it's fantasies  
**_**No,**_** She Thought, **_**No i can't do that, he's our captor i can't fall for him, i shouldn't have these feelings**_** she thought a moment more, **_**Besides, When Was there ever a Man That could contain Me?**_** the Smirk Return to Her Face, Smugness and all**

**Taya just stared at her sister Sora and sighed again. after a while Deidara came to the room again but this time he had some food two Dango sticks and a bowl of noodles for each. Deidara noticed Taya wearing nothing but a bra and her usual shorts Deidara smiled at Taya and licked his bottom lip hopeing Taya didnt notice but unfortuatly for him she had noticed and gave him a sexy smile. (bri i can dream cant i!) he looked at Sora next she was wearing her usual and laying down on her bed looking at the celing bored out of her mind. Deidara smirks at her she ignores his smirk and continues with her fantasy. Deidara leaves the room and Taya gets up and looks through the crack in the door to see where he is going. **_**So he's going across the hall to his room it must be late then hmm..... perfect **_**she thinks to herself **_**dammit i need to stop thinking about him but he's just so sexy hot! god dammit Taya get urself together!!**_** about 20 mins after eating Sora passes out on her bed. meanwhile Taya still barely clothes runs across the hall and knocks on Deidara's door. Fortunatly for Taya he had not gone to sleep yet Deidara just stared at her and not that Taya could see but he was happy that she was there but in his room he felt vonerable exposed she looks inside and asks "can i come in?" he replys quickly "of course come in" she come in . she looks around his room and decides to sit down on his bed. Deidara liked seeing her like this Barely clothed and on his bed and he sat down beside her. they stare at eachother's faces for a while .... about 5 mins of compleate silence and Taya moves closer to Deidara and he dosent mind. Deidara leans in closer taking in her scent she smelled like fresh vanilla she smelled amazing. Taya thinking in her mind she wants to kiss him and Deidara thinking the same thing in an instant Deidara leaned in and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They were both loving this but Deidara was the one to break it off all he said was "wow Taya that was..... that was..... i loved that" was all he said. "trust me Deidara sooo did i sooo did i" in that instant they kissed again but this was just a regualr kiss like a goodnight kiss they said they're goodbyes and goodnights and Deidara just let her walk out the door. Taya ran back to her room and and sat on her bed and almost killed herself mentally **_**Sora must'nt know about what i did how can i feel that way for the one who captured me and brought me here? how its not my fault the leader send a sexy hot S ranked criminal to capture me or my sister but man was he hot!**_** Taya fell asleep quickly and dreamed about what had happened between her and Deidara she didnt want to admit it but she was in love with him. the next morning Sora woke up 1st then woke up Taya "i heard u sneak out of the room last night where did you go?" Sora asked but more like demanded an answer "um....." dammit she knew i left. "i just walked down the hall a little while and came back i had nothing to do and i was bored." Taya said neriously. Sora knew Taya was lieing about what she did last night but she didnt wanna push it so she let it go.**

**Days Passed, Sora huffed, She knew what her sister was hiding from her, After all they though like exactly the same. And the Fact That she thought she could keep anything from her was insulting To Both Her Intelligence and her trust, If Her own sister couldn't tell her she'd Kissed the Deidara, Then What would she do? Not that Sora Blamed her, He was their captor, and she couldn't Blame her for kissing him either, he was hot, plain and simple. wether Sora was sulking that Taya beat her to the punch or not She didn't know, she'd never felt anything like this before in the Sand Village, or the Leaf village for that matter, the closest thing she'd felt to this was with Kiba inuzuka, but it was just a case of simlarity, They were alot alike in most ways. Sora pondered this as she listened to 'I Will not Bow' By Breaking Benjamin On Her Cerilian Blue iPod. So seeing her sister was on a mission, she slipped out of the room, still listening to her iPod. She wandered around the corridors, mapping the place mentally so not to get lost, she was very good at this but didn't do it often. After an minute or two of wondering she came across a blue haired woman with a Paper flower in her Bunned hair(is that a word? XD)and a piercing under her lip. She looked curious but not surprised. Then she spoke in a light, Clam voice  
"I was just about to come get u for lunch," Lunch? now that it was mentioned, Sora was hungry. She spoke again  
"My name is Konan." She Said holding out her hand akwardly  
(I know u hate her Crystal but oh Well)  
"Sora" Sora exclaimed  
"yes, I know" she said quitely"Please, follow me" She turned and started forward, Sora Followed. They sat at the table talking, Sora Tried to ignore the many eyes on her, but found in inpossible & without her younger sister, There was nobody to keep her from saying something Witty to the wrong person and getting herself killed, Damn this was gonna be managed to make it through Lunch without pissing anyone off too badly, Hidan was the exception Everone pissed him off weather they were yelling or just walking by. Sora was walking back to her room, her palm was on the handle when she heard a "pop" behind her. she the Sand konoichi turned to see a door slightly cracked; Deidara's room. She crept over to the door, peeking in. she only saw little scuptures of birds exploding. As she walked in she said  
"Mind if i join u?" she held up a transparent pouch full of "M 90's"  
" Nah, come in" He said with a handfull of clay birds. he patted the bed with his left hand. She sat down and pulled out an M 90 then blew on the fuse as gentle blue flames came out of her mouth. She Quickly threw the mini stick of dynomite into the air watching it explode and Plastic shrapnel spead across the floor.  
"Heh, That's Nothin" He smirked and threw the clay bird, It Poofed so it could move then it went BOOM! the explosion put her m 90 To Shame.  
"wow......that was.......amazing"Sora turned to Deidara. then she realized how close she was to him, And That He was Shirtless, Sora Blushed And Turn her head slightly away, The Motion didn't go unNoticed by Deidara He Smirked  
"What?"  
"N-nothing!" Sora Said Defencivly, Bushing more and turning her head completly Away. Deidara Laughed  
"Shut up" she muttered. Deidara Grabbed Her Chin With his thumb and Made her Look At Him. He stared into Sora Left, Mliky brown Eye -The only one Visible- intensly, suddenly she felt suddenly she was overwelmed by the Seering Urge to lean in and Touch his perfect lips to hers, She resisted. Deidara Must have been able to read eiher her mind or her expresion, 'cuz his smirk widened ot a Grin, He leaned in till her was centimeters to her face, Sora's lips quivered, then...Deidara rested his forehead on hers and chuckled, an ' I Can't Beleive u fell for that' Expression plastered to his face. Sora Exhaled a sigh of releaf(sp)she really thought he was going to kiss her but 2 secnods later WHAM! His Lips Floored into hers, it was surprising at first to say the least but then she gave. she kissed him back, Enjoying ever ounce of what was happening, Deidara Pulled her into his lap practicly, Sora weaved her fingers through his long blonde hair, his stared to nibble her bottom lip, She moaned and leaned into him further, Not intensionaly, but it happened. Deidara Smirked into the kiss while placing on her face, Cupping her cheek. Sora Strattaled his legs Putting Her arms Around his neck. Sora, Not wanting it to end eventually broke away for air, She pulled away from him And Stood up, He let her go. Not really sure what todo she started to talk  
"I'll ugh....See u later i guess"  
"'Kay" he said smirking, Still caught in the intensity of the moment.  
Sora Turned and walked out of the room, Smirking. oh she Had to do that again, but saticfied for now, she sat on the window sill of her room with her iPod, Listening to "Toxic" By Blowsight, Staring out at the Pitch Black Sky.  
**


End file.
